PROJECT SUMMARY ? METHODS CORE The OPAL Center's Methods Core will constitute its scientific infrastructure and its source of innovative research momentum. We have designed the Core to be both responsive and generative; its resources will be available to collaborators working on current or future projects related to our theme, and its membership will actively chart needed areas of investigation and new methodologies. The Methods Core will pursue the following specific aims: Aim 1. Cultivate innovative research on treatments and services for schizophrenia that optimizes their effectiveness in real-world clinical settings and readiness for broad deployment. With our extensive experience as State agency collaborators seeking practice improvements, we are well aware of the limitations of traditional research methods in addressing the unresolved barriers to recovery from psychosis and we are enthusiastic about the potential of the Methods Core to create innovative, field-ready interventions that are important to policy makers. Aim 2. Support the work of OPAL projects and pilot studies by offering perspectives and skills from multiple disciplines, and offer ideas and assistance to ensure productive use of OPAL resources. The Methods Core will be comprised of several Units, each with a designated leader. These will include: 1) quantitative methods (biostatistics, data management, and research design); 2) qualitative methods; 3) clinical assessment and training; 4) health economics; 5) technology/mHealth; and 6) ethics and human subjects. The Methods Core will respond to requests from the Administrative Core, especially with regard to evaluation of Center activities, or when the Administrative Core needs direction in solicitation or review of pilot study proposals. Aim 3. Challenge students and early stage investigators to build skills and experience in critically needed transdisciplinary areas of study, and provide on-going feedback on their work and career trajectories.